Forever And Always
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Tyler has gone on holiday to England for a month when he returns he has noticed Caroline had put on weight . It's not because of her eating habits or exercise . What does it mean for Caroline and Tyler ? What will she do ? and what will happen to their relationship ? Taroline Fic ! One-Shot!


Heyy guys :) So this is my first Ever Taroline Fic ! Please no haters to be honest Caroline and Tyler are slightly O/C :) but i hope you enjoy !

Kiimiixxx

* * *

I couldn't contain my excitement; Tyler was coming back from his trip. He went to England for a holiday. It had been a month since I last saw him and couldn't wait to see him.I missed him so much. I miss his boyish like smile, he hansom face, husky voice and amazing eyes. The last time I saw him was the day before his trip.

* * *

_**Flash Back:**_

_The sun shone bright, the breeze was cool and it was mid fall. The leaves flew with the breeze, sky was clear and I was with the man I loved and had since the day I met him._

_He wore his black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt. He looked a sexy as ever with his hair spiked up and his white teeth gleaming in the sunlight. His eyes sparkled and were filled with such happiness .it looked as though he could have exploded. _

"_I'm going to miss you!" I couldn't hide the sorrow hidden deep within my voice. I couldn't lie and I couldn't hide it, I was going to miss him so much and it would be hard to live 4 weeks without him by my side at all times. _

"_I know you are, I'm going to miss you so much "we stopped walking, he looked at me and took a long and deep breath. He gently stroked my arm with his delicate fingers as he placed his arms around me and pulled me close. So close I could feel his delicious breath gushing me in the face._

"_Just think, I will be gone for what a month? and I'll be back. And then you can have me for the rest of the summer." He smiled wide and cheerily but I knew him better than that, he was hiding the fact he wanted to cry, he didn't want to leave me and nor did I. _

_We stood facing each other, staring each other directly in the eyes. Gazing and taking everything in, the fact that we would be separated for one whole moth without seeing each other. It would tear my heart apart but I will live. _

"_I love you Tyler Lockwood" I looked down at my knotted fingers as I spoke those words. I could sense the smile painted across his lips. He placed one hand on my hip and the other using his index finger to hold up my chin, to prevent it dropping. _

"_I love you also Caroline Forbes" his smile was genuine. I leant forward to kiss him. His lips were gentle and deliciously alluring. I couldn't contain myself , my hormones where going wild at that present time all I wanted to do was make sweet and beautiful love to Tyler and that's exactly what I was going to do._

_Later we found ourselves at Tyler's house in his king size bed. We lay cuddled up together, remembering our last moments before he had to leave. My head was placed in his chest, he was asleep and I could feel his heart beating. I sat up a bit and planted as soft chaste kiss on his cheek , his neck and each of his arms before getting comfortable again placing my head back on his chest. _

_His heart beating rhythm has increased as well as his breathing. He looked so young when he slept, so care free and beautiful. I couldn't help but free just a tad proud of myself loving such and beautiful guy such as Tyler. I sat up stretching and yawning quietly, trying not to wake Tyler. I suddenly felt soft trail of kisses from the bottom of my spine all the way to my neck. _

_My heart beats started to increase and so did my breathing. He affected me in so many ways and this being one of them._

* * *

I sat at the airport, waiting patiently for Tyler. My anxiety was getting more intense at time progressed. I couldn't sit still, I had drunk 2 coffees, 1 chocolate milk and eaten 1 donut in the time span of 2 ½ hours.

My body and mind was going crazy, I couldn't think straight and all I wanted to do was see Tyler again. Tell him how much I loved him, missed him and how he can never leave me for that long ever again.

My heart stopped beating as a crowd of people walked towards where I was seated. Tyler's looks concerned and set on finding me until I saw him and he found me. Our eyes had locked. We stood before each other, neither of us making a move or even saying a word.

I took a step as I practically jumped into his eyes. Nestling my nose into his shoulder, savouring his embrace. Tears had been pricked in my eyes as tears came flooding down. "Hey, hey don't cry I'm here now." His voice was calm and collected.

"I know, but –." I chocked , my tears turned into sobs as I tried to collect myself back up the more I looked him in the eyes , the more I got overwhelmed causing me to cry. " I know baby , I know how you feel ."We stood there hugging me, kissing me gently trying to comfort me, letting me know that everything was going to be ok.

We eventually got out of the airport and on our way to Tyler's house. Had previously made arrangements that I would stay the night due to the fact Tyler's mum wasn't in town until late evening of tomorrow and I missed my boyfriend so much.

"I think you have put on a bit of weight since I left." Tyler's words where sincere, I knew he wasn't trying to suggest that I was fat but I still hurt. "Have not! What are you-" I stood there gazing at myself in the mirror, he was right! I had put on weight." I hadn't been eating badly and I had been doing regular exercise so what would it be then?" I thought to myself and then I remembered I am 3 weeks later for my period.

I flushed with concern and anxiety. "What if I'm pregnant?" just the thought made me want to cry. I wasn't cut out to be a mother and how would I looked after it? If I was would Tyler want to stay with me? Would he dump me or would he just ignore me and deny it if people found out.

I walked into the bathroom remembering I had a pregnancy test in my handbag. It's a good thing mum forced me to carry it around. I took the test. Tears pricked in my eyes again. "Hey what's wrong?" Tyler's voice haunted me; I was petrified to tell him.

"Tyler I'm, I'm –"the words had escaped me, I just couldn't speak. I held up the test allowing Tyler to have a closer look. His eyes grew wide with amazement. "Wow! This is really happening. "His voice was calm and collected but o could tell that he was just as shocked as I.

"I will stay with you whatever your decision is; I don't mind whatever you decide. Whether you do or dot keep the baby is up to you. It is your body, I can't force you to keep or not." his reaction surprised me, I never would have thought he would have taken this situation so calmly.

Tears still fell down the sides of my cheeks, "so you want to stay?" Were the only words I could manage to say without causing myself a tongue tie. "Of course! Why did you think I would want to?" a tear ran down the sides of his face. I kept sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. " I would never want to leave you ! No matter what "his kissed me ear gently still hugging me and not letting go.

"It's okay if you don't want to keep it, I completely understand "his sounded so understanding and loving. The beautiful smile pressed across his lips trying to reassure me that it was going to be okay.

"No I want to keep it " I tried to smile but facial expression failed me at the moment due to my pounding head from crying. He smiles sweetly , " I was going to keep this until your birthday but I am sure that this is the perfect time for it " he turned to his giant duffle bag that he took to England. He pulled out a small red velvet box and walked back towards me. He lent down on one knee opening the box so it was facing me. " I Tyler Lockwood promise to take of , to love and to cherish miss Caroline Forbes along with anything she decides and believes is right no matter what it is will you marry me ?"

The ring shone and glittered in the light, it was so beautiful and special. Tears were pricked in my eyes. "Yes Tyler Lockwood, I would love to become Mrs Lockwood "In the mist of crying I managed a smile. He stood up and placed the ring on my left finger next to my pinkie before kissing me, he lent back down and placed a chaste kiss on my stomach. "I love you my little bubba " . I giant smile crept on my face.

He stood back up and placed his arms around me once more "I love you Caroline with all my heart and I have since the day we met." My head was spinning and my heart felt like it had fallen out. I kissed him, kissing him passionately and lovingly. I could contain my emotions Tyler would have to be by far the best husband, and I love him for it. He would be mine and only mine. I would him forever as he would me and our beautiful baby on the way.


End file.
